


Helpless

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Hamilton References, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus Month 2018, rapping, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ August 30th, "I Love You".





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic combines two of my favourite things: Tyrus and Hamilton. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

Saying the ‘L’ word was a sacred thing in Cyrus’ mind. Maybe it was all the romantic movies he’d watched with Buffy over the years, but he couldn’t help but think that it was more than just a four-letter word; it was a promise, a commitment... He’d always been convinced that when he told someone he loved them for the very first time, it would be a special moment they’d both remember forever.

Which is why he hadn’t imagined professing his love for TJ Kippen completely out of the blue, without any plans or preparation.

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon. Buffy and Andi were otherwise engaged (meaning they were both hanging out with their boyfriends), so Cyrus and TJ had decided to spend the day wandering around town, doing nothing in particular. They’d just finished their lunch at The Spoon, and they were now taking a break on the swings.

Cyrus wasn’t sure how it had happened, but TJ – for some reason – had started to rap the first act of _Hamilton_. He was onto ‘Helpless’ now, and Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh as his boyfriend attempted the high notes intended for a woman to sing.

“Boy, you got me helpless,” he sang to Cyrus, purposely trying to make him laugh even harder with his ridiculous dance moves. “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit...”

There were tears of laughter streaming down Cyrus’ face, and his stomach was actually starting to ache. He couldn’t believe how dorky TJ was beneath all the bravado he put on for school; it was hilarious to think that most of the student body was still terrified of this adorable, musical-loving goofball.

“Yo, Cyrus! I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame...” TJ was grinning as he flawlessly rapped the lyrics, occasionally making adjustments (“Buffy tried to take a bite of me”) to make Cyrus laugh. When he reached the end of the verse, he grabbed Cyrus’ hands and dragged his swing closer to his. “As long as I’m alive, Cyrus, swear to God you’ll never feel so...”

“Helpless!” Cyrus belted out, his cheeks burning with a combination of self-consciousness and giddiness.

TJ smiled fondly as he wrapped an arm around Cyrus’ waist and lifted him onto his lap, the swing groaning beneath their weight. “My life is gon’ be fine ‘cause Cyrus is in it.”

“I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit –”

Cyrus was spared the trauma of attempting the big note as TJ cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling in the small space between their lips. His boyfriend was looking at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, and Cyrus could feel his own heart beating frantically against his ribcage. He’d never felt closer to anybody before in his entire life.

TJ swallowed thickly and whispered the final line: “Helpless...”

Cyrus wasn’t sure who made the first move, but their lips were suddenly pressed together, moving slowly and softly as TJ’s fingers explored Cyrus’ hair. It felt like hours passed before TJ finally pulled away, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Woah,” he murmured, completely in awe.

Cyrus felt like he was in a daze. His hands were still fisted in the front of TJ’s shirt, and he could hardly breathe as he blinked himself back into reality. TJ was stroking the small of his back, his one arm still wrapped tightly around Cyrus’ waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall backwards. They were impossibly close – so close that Cyrus could hear TJ’s heart beating almost as quickly as his own – and just like that, the words slipped out.

“I love you.”

TJ’s eyes widened. “You... You what?”

“Huh?”

“You, you just said you –”

“No I didn’t!” Cyrus exclaimed, realising all too late that he’d actually said the words out loud. He wriggled himself free of TJ’s grasp and hopped back onto his own swing, humiliation scorching his face. “Let’s just pretend that never happened, okay?”

TJ reached for his hand, but Cyrus pulled away.

“Are you hungry? I know we just had lunch, but I could eat. There’s this really delicious sandwich bar just around the corner. They make them from scratch. Or maybe we could get an ice-cream. It _is_ pretty hot, I mean –”

“Cyrus!” TJ held his face in his hands. “Will you stop blabbering for one second and listen to me?”

Cyrus looked down at his feet. “Can we please not acknowledge that major mishap?”

“You want me to ignore what you said?”

“Yes. Spare me the heartbreak!”

“Heartbreak?”

“Don’t play dumb.” He sniffled. “I know I’ve ruined everything. We’ve only been dating for a few months, and I just dropped the L-bomb on you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to break up.”

TJ spluttered a laugh. “Are you insane? Why the hell would I wanna break up with you?”

“Because I’m a clingy mess who just professed his love for you in a public park after four months of dating?”

“And?”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!” He threw his hands in the air, stupid tears welling in his eyes. “The setting is wrong. The timing is wrong. Everything’s wrong! And you don’t even feel the same way, which just makes it all the more embarrassing.”

TJ shook his head. “Are you really that dense?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just rapped my feelings for you,” he said, amusement lacing his tone. “I literally just said ‘my love for you is never in doubt’, and you _still_ don’t get it?”

Cyrus frowned. “But that’s just a song.”

“So? I meant every word of it.”

“But –”

“I love you,” TJ said. His thumb caught a stray tear on Cyrus’ cheek and wiped it away. “How did you not know that?”

Cyrus opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was in shock. TJ Kippen had just told him he loved him, and it wasn’t in a dream. This was real life. TJ Kippen loved him. How was that possible? Was he hallucinating? Had he fallen off the swing and hit his head? No, this was definitely happening. But how? Why? It didn’t make sense –

“Stop overthinking it,” TJ said, snapping him out of his stupor. “It’s really not that complicated, Underdog. I love you, and you love me.” He smiled. “It doesn’t matter how we say it; it doesn’t make it any less true.”

Cyrus allowed himself to breathe.

“Do you really love me?” he asked, his voice small and childlike.

TJ answered by kissing him softly on the forehead. The lingering touch of his lips filled Cyrus with a rush of reassurance that simple words could never achieve, and his heart swelled with raw and shameless love for the boy who’d unwittingly changed his life forever.

“Is that a yes?”

TJ grinned. “Shut up and kiss me, you dork.”

“Okay.”

Cyrus did as he was told, whispering words of love against TJ’s lips as he stumbled off the swing and into his boyfriend’s arms. It wasn’t raining; the sky wasn’t studded with stars; there weren’t any candles casting a warm glow across the park… But it was perfect, because it was true. And that was all that really mattered.


End file.
